1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micro-driving members used for, e.g., alignment in fusion-splicing optical fibers, and an optical fiber fusion-splicer employing them.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 5 shows the fundamental principle of an aligning mechanism used for fusion-splicing optical fibers. In the aligning mechanism, blocks 60 and 61 each having a V-groove formed in its upper surface are arranged opposite to each other, and the end portions of optical fibers 62 and 63 to be connected are placed in the respective V-grooves, thereby aligning the optical fibers. Alignment is performed by moving the block 60 on the right side in FIG. 5 vertically and the block 61 on the left side in FIG. 5 horizontally. This movement requires very high precision, and is performed by utilizing distortion in beams 65 which occurs when depressing the beams 65 cantilevered by corresponding support tables 64 with microcylinders 66 through coil springs 67.